fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Six)
Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法, Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) is a caster and form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes "unholy ice" from the coldest regions of the nether world. Created and designed for the sole purpose of slaying devil and demonic entities, cold rebellious to the mortal flames. Description This branch of Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to utilize the very principles of the cold, and apply them in whatever application they see fit. Ranging from Ice itself to cold energy or any of the various other states of snow, sleet, hail, and super cooled air. Giving Sub-Zero a limitless offense, defense and even combine methods of one into the other. In embracing this Magic, Raido underwent having his magic "modified" by one of the Books of Zeref, which contained notes on how to obtain Magic Barrier Particles (魔障粒子 Mashōryūshi). Having undergone this process, his magic origin was drastically modified to became more "demonic" in nature; allowing him to wield Devil Slayer Magic. These Magic Barrier Particles now flow within his magical origin removing him from being affected by such a deadly toxin. Due to the modification of his magic and it's heavy use of Anti-Magic Particles his magic becomes extremely toxic and deadly to feed on by his counterpart slayers, contaminating them and eating away at the eternano and magic with within their bodiee. Causing internal bleeding among magic deficiency disease, as well as have their magic weakened, without a concouted cure to combat the particles it can cause death. The magic has granted the already powerful Croymancer a dramatic boost in his Cryokinesis abilities. Enhancing his ability to freeze to astounding temperatures. Ranging from the ability to freeze everything from alcohol at −114 °C; −173 °F; 159 K, to freezing iron and steel at −135 °C; −92.7 °F; 188.8 K. Allowing him to freeze targets brittle to the shattering point, induce hibernation within individuals and shut down the body to it's lower functions. Cause deathly levels of fourth degree Frostbite and hypothermia. Using the colds ability to numb pain affect the bodies perception and reaction time, rob areas and enemies alike of bodily heat faster than their body can compensate. Cause hallucinations and shut down bodily functions as he tightens his grip on the atmosphere, plunging temperature well below habitable limits halting the flow of blood through the bodies circulatory system and even freezing the spinal fluid from the brain itself for catastrophic results. His effects on the ecosystem are devastating bringing about Sub-Zero temperatures and bone-chilling weather. Equally deadly are the injuries and wounds he can subject his enemies too, mass less ice to create grievous wounds and blunt trauma force with the incredible density of the ice, Freezing enemies solid down to their very blood in their veins. The ice has shown itself rebellious to all sources of mortal flames, seeing as a multiple forms of mortal flame based slayers have failed to melt the ice. Among them are Phoenix, Dragon and even God Flame slayers were incapable of melting it, even the strongest of flames have came upon its equal and melted the ice albeit a great deal of intensity. This Magic is said to create an deadly aura around him know as the Zero Aura a purple vapor like mist that constantly emits of his body when his magic is active. Having mixed his Slayer magic with various forms of marital art Raido has been known to instantly freeze people via physical touch or by countering their moves by coating his body with a sheet of ice that flash freezes opponents who come in contact with him. Making barehanded strikes and forms of close combat without a weapon extremely unreliable. When combined with Cryokinesis he can reform and reshape the ice to his discretion in the middle of battle and on the fly. Shaping it into what he pleases or fits the situation and attacking from any side at any given time or direction. Frostbite Decree Frostbite Decree ( , Furosutobaito Dekurī lit. Supreme Commands of the Ice Devil King): Being a wielder of a unusually powerful ice magic Raido has broken down the processes of which he makes use of them. Training not only his mind and body but also his magic. Having teamed up with Tartaros he has learned darker ways to utilize his magic to increase his threat level as well as combat expertise and attacks. Going by the 4 degrees and stages of frostbite Raido has learned to rather than focus his power in the form of a magic aura affecting temperature rather than pressure. He has gone on to instead focus on the level of cold and frostbite he can unleash on a person at one time. Each degree deadlier than the last they each represent a different stage of frostbite and the damage that can be done. From simply damaging the skin to necrosis and cellular damage which would cause gangrene and amputation. Among other things death if left untreated. Simply put these are the rules of frostbite combat that Raido has created in dealing with different classes of enemies both human, demon and whatever else. Mastering the varying levels of cold and never using more than what is needed in a situation. *'Age of Frost' ( , Fāsuto Dekurī lit. Supreme Command of Frost)is the first decree of cryogenic damage and among the 4 levels is among the weakest. Often referred to as the Frostnip level and among the type of damage it doles out, it deals with attacking the surface of the skin the surface of the skin. This level of damage causes great skin irritation in the form of itching and pain there is itching and pain, and then the skin develops white, red and yellow patches and becomes numb. The area affected by frostnip usually does not become permanently damaged as only the skin's top layers are affected. Making the first decree quite easy to heal and recover from. Raido mostly uses this decree for training and sparring purposes, making the frostbite much easier to deal with. his can also be used to irritate his enemies and cause them to lose focus due to the great irritation this causes to the skin, losing focus in battle and methodically taking body parts and limbs from the battle. * Age of Winter's Mark ( , Sekando Dekurī lit. Supreme Command of Rime) is the second stage of the decree is known as Winter's Mark and the damage which still like frostnip attacks the surface of the skin. However, the skin may freeze and harden, but the deep tissues underneath are not affected normal and unaffected. Raido in this decree focuses on causing nasty blisters that as he continues to fight in this decree become hard and blackened, but usually appear worse than they are. While more painful than the first decree these injuries can be easily recovered and healed from in a months time. Giving way to the third decree of Frostbite style. The temperature measured in this style is said to be -20. *'Age of Abysmal Winter' ( Sādo Dekurī lit. Supreme Command of Snowdrift) is the 3rd stage of the frostbite decree known as the Abysmal Winter The temperature Raido decreases his magic to his lowered greatly and well below enough to freeze blood underneath the skin. By freezing further, deep frostbite occurs. The muscles, tendons, blood vessels, and nerves all freeze causing an opponents skin to become hard, waxy and use of the area is lost temporarily and in severe cases, permanently. The deep frostbite results in areas of purplish blisters which turn black and which are generally blood-filled. Nerve damage in the area can result in a loss of feeling. While over time the feeling of one's arms and body can be gained it is not promised if not treated correctly. This stage can also result in amputation and cause of infection underneath the skin surface. In this state He can begin to freeze the blood well under the skin and constrict blood vessels and reach ungodly temperature of -82 degree's freezing matter and molecules well beyond the point of absolute Zero. Halluncinations began to manifest themselves to the opponents as advanced hypotermia takes over. *'Age of The Winter's Grave' Foasu Dekurī lit. Supreme Command of the Furious Snowstorm) is the final Stage of the frostbite decree known simply as Winter's Grave is the final and coldest level of temperature Sub-Zero can drop his magic down too. His freezing abilities on this level nosedive well beyond the point of retaining any part of the body for functional use afterward. This extreme frostbite may result in fingers and toes being amputated becoming infected with gangrene and various infections. Body part becomes so brittle and that if can be easily broken off or even fall off. The extent of the damage done to the area by the freezing process of this level of frostbite is on a cellular level, completely causing necrosis to the very cells to render healing processes of any nature useless. Having been damaged to such an extent the cells can not properly multiply and "suspends" the healing process freezing it in its tracks literally. The only survival of this decree is amputation to preserve the remaining part, ensuring it does not spread to other cells and damages them. Among all the decree's this has a near perfect mortality rate due to Cryomancer Silat style of combat. The temperature in this spell is literally enough to as he quotes "Freeze Hell twice over", creating temperatures beyond the coldest ever recorded on earth a devastating −89.2 °C (−128.6 °F; 184.0 K). A point so cold the mortality rate is extremely high for even the most hardened of Demons even several low class Archdemons. According the Sub-Zero the coldest temperature he has reached while in his human state (pre Cryomancer Evolution) rivals that of the atmospheric cold in space 2.7 Kelvin (-270.45 C, -454.81 °F) creating a dead zone for heat since there is a lack of molecules to energetically bounce around. His further study and fighting contiuning led to the finding of Ice Devil Tyrant (氷魔暴君, Hyōma Bōkun). Learning of the new of a second container residing in all mages that went unused SubZero conducted research of his own to learn of the truths of this talk. After it's confirmation he and Naaza sought an Arc of time user to assist in opening his Second Origin. Not only was his second origin unleashed and set free, the pure simtulated Magical Barrier Particles in his magic that were mostly untouched due to his lack of reliance of the Devil Synchronization, were stimulated completely adding to the power and density of his second reserves and container. His magic more potent and colder than ever he was happy to create yet another buffer between himself and the vaunted Devil Sync curse. The tyrant series releases tremendous amounts of damage and devastation to demon/devils, far greater than it's abilities or even secret arts would. The magic is even deadlier to mages and magic wielding creatures, with the magical baririer particles in their magic fully sitmulated the potency of their magic is doubled, each strike can eat away at the ethernano that is absorbed into the body and quickly and steadily poison the mage. Destruction_Bow.gif| Suffering_Arctic001.jpg| Zeroth_Scimitar.jpg| Padma_Dissonance_Zero.png| Ice_Devil's_SubZero_Vanquisher.png| Tumblr_ngvekgENmF1trjmrto5_400.gif| Cryomancer_Hell.jpg| Devil_Slayer_Freezing_Powers.jpg| Icedevil.jpg| IceBeast.jpg| Icicle_Vasili.jpg| 016_(1).png| Ice_Devil_SpiderMind.jpg Ice_Devil_Magic001.jpg| Ice_Devil_Magic.jpg| Ice_Devil_Magic02.jpg| Cryokinesis01.jpg|Cryokinesis DevilBlizzard.png| Ice_beast.png|Sentient Susanoo Invel's_armor.png|Divine Rainment Susanoo Beast Armor Spells Freezing_power.gif|Instantaneous Freeze Silver's_breath.gif|Ice Devils Rage Winter_Shotgun.gif|Ice Devil's Winter Shotgun Tyrants_Outrage001.jpg|Ice Devil Tyrants Outrage Vehement_Shotgun.jpg|Ice Devil Tyrant's Vehement Shotgun Endless_White_Nine_Heavens.png|Ice Devil Tryants Blizzard Extinction Underworld_Abysis.png|Ice Devil Tyrant's Overworld Zero Convergence.png|Ice Devil Tyrant's Winter Grave Border Inferno Frost Devil Magic Inferno_Frost_Devil's_Rage.jpg|Inferno Frost Devil's Rage Inferno_Frost_Devil's_Blizzard_Inferno.jpg|Inferno Frost Devil's Blizzard Holocaust Blazing_Arctic.jpg|Inferno Frost Devil's Blazing Arctic Scorching_Shotgun.jpg|Inferno Frost Devil's Malefic Shotgun Diabolical Extremities Cryovergence_of_Mahāpadma01.jpg|Final Sabbath: Cryovergence of Mahāpadma Trivia *Posted this video here to share with everyone who see's this the beauty that comes with freezing to death, its truly experience you dont wanna miss out on. Concepts & Influences *Both of the advanced spells are based after two of the cold naraka's that are mentioned in Buddhism. Naraka in buddhism functions as Hell or the underworld. Arbuda and Mahapadma are among the coldest narakas and punishments served within its confines. *Arbuda (頞部陀), the "blister" Naraka, and Mahāpadma (摩訶鉢特摩), "great lotus" Naraka. Mahāpadma are among the coldest and deepest Naraka. *Silek Sitaralak mixed in with the capoeira pays homage to not only both respective styles having studied Capoeira and taken it myself. The fighting style and mixing brand was inspired by my favorite martial arts fighter Scott Adkins. The styles used in the Cryomancer Silat are were mixed together in homage of him but done uniquely to the character to have differences. The silat's background are rooted from the teachings of the Silek Sitaralak. *Inferno Frost Devil Mode was inspired by icy hot muscle relaxant cream however the scale of which it is measured on this magic is far more lethal to the body, rotting the body by freezing and burning at the same time, causing a tearing effect on a molecualr level. *The Tyrant series spells was brought on by User:Arukana translation of Frostbite Decree as Supreme Command of the Ice Devil King, however seeing as Dragon King has been used I decided to make user of either Emperor or Tyrant, thanks to deliberation among several users tyrant won out and this Ice Devil Tyrant was born. *I separated his old spells and turned them into generic moves he does with his magic ansd left the one's he created personally as actual spells he made for specific attacks and magic strikes in mind. Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Ice Magic